


To boldly go where no man has gone before

by Apolla92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe: Star Trek setting, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolla92/pseuds/Apolla92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Dean Winchester is hopelessly in love with his first officer, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To boldly go where no man has gone before

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty liberal with what constitutes as a Vulcan kiss ;)

Captain Dean Winchester of the U.S.S. Impala NCC-1967 slouched into his seat as his ship and crew raced back to Earth. After a tiring reconnaissance mission to Planet Alacris, where they observed the native population of Fairies, Dean wanted nothing more than to slip between his sheets and forget the unfortunate past week. He shivered just thinking about those creatures.

A simple operation of collecting native plant life and water samples escalated into a mad dash to escape a pack of fairies that had spotted them. With the prime directive already broken Dean thought _the hell with it_ and directed the bridge to beam them back. However, the sudden appearance of another group of fairies in their path complicated matters considerably. Dean took a sharp right turn with the hopes that his crew knew to follow him, even if he didn’t know where he was going.

After a few seconds he glanced back only to be smacked in the face by a tiny body. Dean lost his balance and fell backwards. Castiel, his vulcan first officer, luckily was right behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, slowing his fall to a small thud as he hit the ground. Dean looked up into concerned brilliant blue eyes as the air was punched out of his lungs. Castiel gently released him and stood up as he glanced around, leading Dean to do the same. No one else had followed. In lieu of smacking his forehead, Dean stood up and dusted himself off. He strode over to inspect the little creature that had attacked him.

One of the Fairy’s wings was folded oddly and Dean couldn’t help but smirk, _had it coming bitch_. Suddenly, the fairy awoke and sprang up. Flying up to Dean’s head, it intertwined its little fingers into his short blond hair and yanked. “Argh Cas, GET IT OFF!” exclaimed Dean as he tried to bat away the creature. Castiel looked on, head slowly tilting to the side as he contemplated the situation. He knew stopping the creature from hurting his friend would most likely harm it, going against everything he was ordered to do. Nonetheless, Dean was more important, so he unsheathed his phaser and aimed at the fairy. With near mechanical precision, he stunned the creature and watched it float to the ground.

Dean huffed and clicked at his communicator. “Bobby? Bobby, beam us back” he demanded into the device. 

“Can’t, son. Your signal is breaking up...looks like those funky trees are disrupting it.” the chief engineer replied. Dean glanced up. Perfect, he had run into a forest filled with candy-pink trees.

“How about the rest of the team?” implored Dean, glancing at Castiel.

“The rest of yah idjits are already back on board, we’re just waiting on you dummies,” came his gruff response.

Dean sighed. Castiel spoke up, staring behind Dean’s form, “Captain, I highly suggest we begin moving again.” Dean turned around and cursed as he saw a dark flock of fairies headed their way.

Dean twisted back and began running in Castiel’s direction, grabbing his hand as he passed, pulling him along. “Is there a clearing nearby, anything?” Dean asked Bobby. He was acutely aware of the hand grasped within his own. It was warm and soft and held on to his so surely, trusting in Dean, even though he had got them into this mess.

“Son...there...if you...go...see a” Bobby was breaking up, looks like Dean and Cas were on their own. Dean took a sharp left in hopes of doubling back to the path they were originally on when he was suddenly yanked into a narrow cave. The Captain turned to his first officer with a question on his lips, which soon died as he set eyes on the vulcan. Castiel was panting, more so than a quick dash should have resulted in. He was flushed, his eyes sparkling even in the dim cave, pupils dilated. This was from more than their brief run; Dean looked down to their clasped hands and stared back up at Cas. The Vulcan quickly released Dean’s hand and smoothed out his features.

“They were gaining too much ground, I thought it better to hide and wait for them to pass,” Castiel informed. Dean nodded slowly, still in a daze. _Did Cas like him? Was he turned on as much as Dean by simply holding hands? What would more contact inspire?_ Dean made a move to cup Castiel’s face when he was swiftly pulled from his thoughts by Bobby’s enthusiastic exclamation.

“Charlie’s worked around the trees’ intra-electromagnetic field and we’re back to business, hold still, we’re beaming you back.” Dean kept his eye locked on Cas as his surroundings slowly faded and he was suddenly in the transporter room of the Impala.

Dean stood up and held his hand out to Castiel. “You alright?” The Vulcan glanced at his hand and blushed, shifting his eyes away in a very human manner.

“Yes, Captain” He lifted himself up and took a step off the transporter. Dean smirked as he watched his first officer walk away. _He would definitely have to...experiment with this new tidbit of information._

Dean was hopelessly in love with Castiel. However, he believed the Vulcan to be completely oblivious of his infatuation. Maybe, just maybe, that wasn’t so. Dean turned in his chair to spy on his first officer as he recalled the flushed expression he had observed in the cave.

Dean stood and walked over to Castiel.  Leaning over his shoulder, Dean turned his head and spoke softly into the commander’s ear, “Mr. Castiel, have you spoken with Benny over the condition of the rest of the team?” Dean let his hand brush the Vulcan’s as he placed his own beside it on the console. Castiel stiffened and moved his hand away slightly.

“Yes Captain, the chief medical officer informed me that the rest of the crew is in good condition, but beseeches that you also undergo an exam” he responded, eyes still fixed to the screen.

“Don’t I look fine to you, Cas?” Dean really wanted to see those beautiful blues and was gifted with them when Castiel finally turned his head to meet Dean’s stare.

“Dean, your outer appearance is not a complete indication of your health, therefore, it is pertinent that you visit Dr. Lafitte to truly ensure your interaction with the fairy was not harmful,” Castiel responded, eyes bright with ire. Dean hadn’t heard a word of his response, though, spacing out after Castiel addressed him as “Dean” and not “Captain.” He smiled slightly as he continued to look upon the vulcan.

“Mmmm. Yeah, I’ll umm get on that.” His smile grew as Castiel huffed and turned away.

“Very well Captain.” Dean moved his hand away, brushing it against Castiel’s again as he turned back for his chair, a smirk on his face as he heard the vulcan gasp. _This was gonna be fun._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was confused. He had known Dean for quite a while, having met him on their first day of Starfleet academy. The vulcan had quite literally run into Dean on the way to a Xenobiology class and, to his shame, had made some quick judgments and remarks about the human. However, after meeting and becoming friends with Dean’s brother, Sam Winchester, who was as interested in xenolinguistics as he, he had changed his mind about the Captain. Now Castiel was at a complete 180 from where he started. He was in love with Dean. And this was the source of his confusion.

Over the years, Castiel had grown from accepting Dean to becoming his friend, confidant, and first officer. He knew without a doubt he would lay down his life to save Dean’s; go against everything he was taught and what was rational to put him above others. Eventually, Castiel had realized his true feelings for his friend, but, alas was never able to confess or act upon them. The vulcan had observed the human interact and bed many women of all species. He could identify when Dean was interested in someone having seen him flirt with any and every female he encountered. Therefore, Castiel was irrevocably sure that Dean would never reciprocate his feelings. But now, now he was unsure if that was the case. After all, Dean had kissed him, three times so far today. _Was that his true intention? Or was he merely oblivious to Vulcan customs?_

Castiel sighed and pushed away his food tray. He had been hoping to see Dean at the nutrition hall to further explore these developments, but he had yet to catch a glimpse of the human since speaking with him shortly after returning aboard. Just then, Castiel felt a warm hand upon his right shoulder, and as he looked up to see who it was, it slid down his arm to pat his hand. Dean was taking the seat next him, moving away his warm hand upon Castiel’s to place his tray down on the table. Turning to look at Cas, he smiled slightly and endeavored, “Hey, you okay?”

Castiel tilted his head to side as he replied, “There is no reason for me not to be.”

Dean shrugged as he turned back to his food, “I don’t know man, you look down. What's bugging you?” Dean then began to messily devour his sandwich. Castiel smiled as he took in the scene. He didn’t know when it happened, but he had found he wasn’t as disgusted by Dean’s table manners as he thought. Dean turned back to him with an expectant eyebrow, talking with a full mouth, “Well?”

Castiel sighed. “There is an inquiry I would like to make as to your behavior today…” he started. Just then Dr. Lafitte appeared and stuck a hand-held scanner to Dean’s face.

“God damn, man. When I say you need an exam you come down and get looked over!” Dr. Lafitte exclaimed as he continued to sweep the scanner over Dean’s form.

Dean smacked Benny’s hand away and glared at him. “M’fine,” he replied gruffly.

“What’s up bitches?” Charlie, the helmsman, woman, helmswoman, hollered, placing her tray down opposite Cas and taking a seat. “Who’s fine? I know, Gilda from engineering. Ahhh” Charlie quickly fired as she looked away dreamily.

“You tap that yet?” Dean asked oh so eloquently.

“Dean!” Charlie mock-shouted.

“How are you surprised? He wouldn’t be Dean if he wasn’t vulgar” Sam, the communications officer, cut in as he took a place beside Dean.

“Hey!” Dean bellowed. He turned back to Castiel, “So you were saying?”

Castiel glanced around the crowd as he shook his head, “It was nothing.”

“What’s nothing? How you idjits are gonna get shit from Admiral Crowley?” Bobby inquired as he also took a place at the table. "Cause let me tell you, he's gonna chew you out."

Castiel sighed. He could ask Dean later what he meant with his physical demonstrations.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean paced outside Castiel’s quarters, trying to gather the courage to tell the Vulcan how he felt. He had been afraid that Castiel was going to call him out on all the touching at lunch, and then he would have to face losing his friendship and the hope of something more. Despite his fears, Dean would have to take the risk; he couldn’t imagine continuing as they were when every second he was around his first officer all he wanted to do was push him onto the closest available surface and do unimaginable things to his body. Well, not really unimaginable, Dean had imagined quite a few fun and satisfying activities for them to partake in.

Dean sighed, and with strong resolve he did not know he possessed, knocked on Castiel’s door. Chest out, head raised he was ready to finally confess. However, when he was looking into the beautiful blue eyes of the Vulcan, Dean deflated. “Hey Cas. Wanna finish our Tri-D game?”

Castiel’s eyes brightened, “Of course, Captain. Come in.” Dean followed him into his suite and situated himself in a seat near a round coffee table. The Vulcan grabbed the tiered chessboard and brought it to the table, seating himself across from Dean. A few pieces fell over as the chessboard was set on the table so Dean reached over to help correct them. In doing so his hand brushed against Castiel’s and he observed as a light pink begin to color the Vulcan’s cheeks. Cas pulled his hand back and Dean finished setting up the board.

After a few minutes of playing, Castiel could not ignore Dean’s furrowed brow and inability to keep track of the game. He spoke up, “Dean is something on your mind?” Dean glanced up surprised.

Smiling softly he replied, “You know me so well, Cas.”

Castile titled his head to side, “I’ve have known you for quite some years, it would only stand to reason I would be accustomed to your moods and behaviors.”

Dean frowned, “That’s not it at all, Cas. Sam’s known me practically my whole life and he sometimes overlooks things, even Benny for that matter. But you…” Castiel’s eyes widened. “You know me best” he finished with a soft smile.

Castile smiled as well, “Dean, you also as you put it ‘know me best’ We have a profound bond.” Dean's smile grew. It felt so right, this moment. This was it. He should tell Cas.

“Cas, I’ve…”

“Dean-o” interrupted Gabriel, the ship’s navigator. Dean looked to his communicator and sighed.

He begrudgingly responded, “Gabriel, what do you want?”

“You’re needed on the bridge” Gabriel’s response came followed by a smacking noise Dean can only assume was Gabriel chewing gum.

Dean stood up, “Look Cas, we’ll talk later. Okay?”

Castile stood as well and followed Dean to the door where he turned around to look at the Vulcan, “Okay.”

Dean exited Castiel’s quarters and made his way to the bridge. Gabriel had better have a good reason for calling him up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening as Dean was walking down the corridor with Garth, a quirky Engineering intern who wanted to extend his stay aboard the USS Impala, he spotted Castiel speaking with another Vulcan, Balthazar.

To say Dean did not like Balthazar, who was a member of the science team, was an understatement. Sure he could occasionally be funny, but he was always hanging around Castiel, and that Dean did not appreciate. He excused himself from the conversation with Garth and marched over to the pair. “Mr. Castiel, may I speak with you” he pointedly asked Cas, ignoring Balthazar’s presence.

Castiel, surprised at Dean’s sudden appearance, quickly composed himself and turned to Balthazar, “I will locate you tomorrow to continue our discussion. Live long and prosper.” He ended with the Vulcan salute pointed in Balthazar's direction. The other Vulcan nodded and departed. Castile turned back to Dean and gestured down the hallway, “Yes, Captain?”

Dean began to walk with Castiel at his side. “Cas, there was something I wanted to speak to you about” he stated. Before the Vulcan could respond, however, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and led them down an empty, adjacent hallway. He would be damned if another person interrupted them again. After walking further down, he pushed the Vulcan up against the wall, hands grasping his upper arms. Castiel looked at Dean bewildered, body incredible warm against his own, breathing a bit fast, cheeks flushed. Dean pulled back a bit. “I...Cas...Fuck it!” He leaned in as he pulled the Vulcan to him, placing his lips against Castiel’s and pressing forward.

Nothing. Castiel didn’t move, didn’t press back, didn’t open his mouth, meaning he didn’t reciprocate his feelings. Dean pulled away, releasing the Vulcan as he stepped back.

“That was a human kiss,” Castiel stated, looking upon Dean’s lowered head.

Dean’s head shot up. “Yeah...what is a Vulcan kiss different?” Castiel nodded and blushed. He reached for Dean’s hand forcing Dean to step forward, back into his personal space. Castiel caressed the Captain's index and middle fingers with his own, moving them around as he stared intensely at Dean. Dean was confused. What? Touching hands was...oh. It hit him. The human blushed as he tore his gaze away from Castiel’s and looked upon their hands. “So I’ve…”

“You’ve kissed me six times today, Captain” the Vulcan responded. Dean sucked in a breath. “I’ve enjoyed each one, including the human kiss” Castiel continued. Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He looked up slowly and was graced with Castiel’s soft smile, Dean’s hand still clasped within his.

“Really?” Dean questioned as he pushed further into Castiel’s space once again. The Vulcan nodded. Dean smirked. “Well then why not do both?” He leaned into Cas, using their clasped hands to pull the other closer and softly pressed his lips to Castiel’s. The Vulcan relaxed immediately, kissing back as he pressed further into Dean’s body. Dean couldn’t believe his luck. This was the life—a great ship with a top-notch crew, his brother and friends on board, and his Vulcan first officer in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I appreciate comments! And I wouldn't mind someone writing a smuty epilogue!


End file.
